Curl Play
by hazukki
Summary: Germany curiously messes with Italy's curl and the outcome isn't what he expected. Human Names Used!


**AN: Okay yeah this is my first GerIta one-shot full length Fanfic so if its a little choppy I apologize.**

**DISCLAIMER: ok yeah Hetalia isnt mine it belongs to my lord, god, ruler, Himu. **

**I hope you like it! (=w=)~**

* * *

↽✠⇁ «тнє gєямαиѕ ʝσу» ↽✠⇁

_"You're so annoying you little Italian..."_ The big German man said as he crossed his arms as he stared at the smaller one leaning on him as a pillow.

Feliciano slept in content, Ludwig was slightly uncomfortable.

Yet he dared not to disturb his 'lover' in slumber. How he didn't like the use of people using that word to define them though. "_ℓσνєяѕ"_ The word chimed in his head once more, as he looked over to Feli, with his little curl twitched and was formed in a heart. "ι ѕтιll vanт тo ĸnow vaт ze нell zaт тнιng even ιz..." He continued thinking.

He reached his hand out slowly, wondering what the consequence of pulling it would be.

Although he was stopped short by the little Italian softly opening his eyes. "Doitsu..." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes, only to then fall more relaxed on Germany's lap, even into a deeper slumber. His hand was just awkwardly in the air as he wasn't sure what to do, so he just stared patting the younger one of the twos ash amber brown hair.

A heavy sigh let out as the little curl twitched again. "alvιтe ιтz ĸιnd oғ ιrrιтaтιng..." Germany spoke aloud softly, meaning to think it.

Romano had one too. Accept it stuck out on the opposite side, and so did many other countries. "Vhy does it move...?" These thoughts occupied him a while until he just said 'screw it' and grabbed it between two fingers. He hadn't noticed any changes in the curl, but he wasn't noticing the real change which was it Italy's breathing. It sped up when he twirled it around his pointer finger and he did it subconsciously until a little and grabbed at the Germans wrist.

"D-Doitsuuuuu..." He whined quietly, and Italy's face was flushed and he looked up and Germany with tears dabbed in ye corners of his eyes, although they were glazed with lust.

"V-VHAT ZE HELL?" This reaction was not what he expected whatsoever. He removed his hand from Italy's hair, and his breathing stopped a little although it didn't help his problem.

"L-Ludwig.." Italy groaned.

"Italy vhat's gotten into you?" He muttered awkwardly, with eyes locked onto Feli's.

His only response was another moan and sitting up.

"Germany..." Italy breathed as he climbed on him and crashed into a clumsy kiss.

_"Vat ze hell. Vat ze hell. Vat the hell."_ Was all that raced through Germany's mind.

Italy was being so horny all of the sudden. Ludwig broke away from the Italian trying to get pleasure and grabbed the sides of his flushed face.

"Italy vat ze _hell_ are you doing?" He asked with a red face himself.

The pasta lover was panting.

"Doitsu isn't this what you wanted? You were messing with my ahoge so much, I couldn't help myself." He managed between breaths.

"Ahoge? Your curl? Vhat?" He asked again still really confused.

"Romano has-a explained this too you. I think.. I asked him-a too~" Italy hardly finished before he grinded against Germany again. "Help me Doitsu."

He flinched at the Italians sudden change in expression in those two sentences. "I VILL NO-"

_'Vell it is your fault.' _A voice echoed in his mind.

Germany sighed. "F-Fine. Let's go."

He picked up his ℓσνєя and took him into their room.

Ludwig carried his Italian and set him on the King sized bed. Italy soon after attacked the blue-eyed mans mouth with his own. Germany already couldn't take much more, he couldn't breathe and the feel of Feliciano's hot mouth was too much. He has a skilled tongue and it just added to the pleasure. When the larger one broke away Italy looked up at him with flushed cheeks and brown eyes hazy with lust. His lips were soft and moist, but Germany wanted more. He forced the Italian's shirt off. Which caused him to flinch, "Germany not so forceful.." He pleaded.

"Right.. I'm sorry mien libe..." _'I can't be so hard on Italy...'_ He thought. So gently, Ludwig took off Italy's pants. And for whatever reason he was commando, which caused a questionable look to Feli.

"What'd you expect? I'm Italian after all." He smiled to innocently. Which made Germany even more frisky, and he went into another kiss against his lovers plump cherry lips. It caused a small moan from the Italian.

It seemed as if every little thing Felciano did, made him more turned on. "Feli..." Germany grunted and pulled Italy to his waist where he tugged down at his own jeans and boxers. Ludwig's growing erection reddened at the crisp air in the room.

Italy licked at Germany's cock from base to tip causing him to moan. "Italia..."

Surprising Germany, Feliciano took in all of the bigger countries member and deep throated it.

"D-Damin Feli!"

Italy was bobbing his head up and down, working his tongue professionally. The blond man pulled at the brunettes hair making him stop. "Hm~?" Italy questioned, putting an adorable expression of uke lust on his face.

"Lets not end the night so quick." He said in a low, sexy voice.

"Alright mi amo~" Italy replied.

Germany flipped over Italy onto his stomach where lust drove him to be rough. He'd gone in partly without any preparation but stopped when he heard a cry from his love. Italy looked at Germany with tears dabbed in his eyes.

"You promised you'd be gentle, Doitsu.."

"Traurig, mien libe..." His heart crushed at looking Feli's sad eyes. He stood up and got his lube, where he put a generous amount on his palms, and put it on. He slowly entered the amber eyed nation, and was as gentle as possible, even though he didn't do proper preparations he did his best. After he felt like Italy was stretched enough he kept an easy pace but he sped up without noticing. Italy only made little squeaks until the blond man hit his prostate, hitting against as well as Germany holding out his hand and playing with Italy's curl. "Ah, LLudwig.." Italy's moans and squeaks filled the room.

Germany's forehead dabbed with sweat as he make a final thrust where they both came in unison and Italy moaned allowed "D-DOITSUU~"

Ludwig grunted rolled over next to Feliciano, where he brought the already almost asleep caramel eyed lover and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Well did you like it? Ayy sure you did *runs away***

**Italy: Germany you dirty boy~**

**Germany: Kill me... Mein Gott...**


End file.
